Tormenta
by oconel
Summary: Harry y Draco deciden jugar un uno contra uno al Quidditch. Slash


**Tormenta**

**Notas:** Fic surgido de un desafío respecto a esta imagen 

No recuerdo quién de los dos sugirió este partido, pero espero que sirva para demostrar de una vez por todas quién es mejor buscador. No esperaba que lloviera pero, ciertamente, eso hará que las jugadas sean mucho más interesantes, por mucho que Potter utilice un _Impervious_ en sus gafas.

Se acerca a mí con demasiada seguridad; siempre se confía demasiado cuando se enfrenta a mí. Hoy es un buen día para que aprenda a respetarme, para que deje de ignorarme y me valore como merezco. Aunque para ello, se que primero tengo que vencerle y demostrarle que no sabe de lo que soy capaz.

Llega hasta mí y me saluda con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

— Malfoy.

Supongo que no está de más ser civilizado y mascullo una respuesta.

— Potter.

Sólo jugamos los dos así que no hay excusas para disimular lo que el Quidditch es: un duelo entre los buscadores, raramente otros jugadores deciden el partido. Potter abre la caja y libera la Snitch, que sale volando hacia el cielo. Entonces comprendo que, siendo un partido nocturno, deberíamos haberla hechizado para poder verla en la oscuridad. Entonces tengo una idea.

— Suelta una Bludger. — ¿Qué?

Hará esto más interesante: no quiero pasarme media hora volando bajo esta lluvia intentando ver un punto dorado y sin nada más que hacer.

Potter inclina la cabeza y me estudia. Casi puedo oír sus pensamientos: _Malfoy no ha tocado estas Blugers, no debería haber ningún problema._ Mientras decide qué hacer, una gota de agua, se desprende de su pelo y baja despacio por su cuello, perdiéndose bajo la túnica. Potter no puede reprimir un escalofrío, y yo no puedo evitar que mi mirada se centre en su boca, sus labios mostrando la misma tensión que reflejan sus ojos. Desvío la mirada hacia ellos y les encuentro desafiándome, su boca forma una media sonrisa enigmática y entonces, pienso que debería concentrarme en el partido.

— ¿Preparado Malfoy? — Por supuesto, Potter —respondo sin dudarlo, pero en ese momento no sé muy bien a qué me estoy refiriendo. Otra gota intenta aventurarse de nuevo bajo su túnica, tentándome a recorrer con mi boca el orden inverso que ha seguido por el cuello de Potter.

Debo tener fiebre: claramente estoy delirando si estoy pensando en acercarme a él de ese modo, pero no puedo apartar la vista de su cuello mojado. Intento conservar la razón y monto sobre mi escoba, volando hacía las nubes e intentando concentrarme en la Snitch. En ese momento, Potter decide soltar la Bludger que vuela directa hacia mí.

Me había olvidado de ella.

Potter sale volando detrás de la Bludger y comienza a seguirla mientras yo intento evitarla constantemente. Así pasamos media hora en esta absurda formación de vuelo. Potter persiguiendo a la Bludger que me persigue a mí, de modo que está totalmente a salvo de ella. Sin bateadores que la aparten de mí sólo puedo pensar en evitar los golpes y no consigo concentrarme en la Snitch.

Intento una nueva estrategia: acercarme a Potter para que la Bludger le coja a él como objetivo, así que reduzco la velocidad hasta que están cerca y hago un rizo, pasando al lado de Potter y esperando que él esté más cerca que yo de la maldita pelota. De reojo, atisbo que Potter se acerca más a la Bludger hasta que la esquiva un segundo antes de impactar.

Entonces me fijo en su mano.

Aterrizo y tiro mi escoba al suelo enfadado conmigo mismo, con Potter, con el mundo. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que conseguir vencerme¿Por qué? Estúpido Gryffindor.

En medio de mi enfado, oigo un ruido y noto una presencia delante de mí. Levanto la mirada. Potter está luchando por meter la Bludger en su caja. Espero que se le escape y le golpee. Bien fuerte. Pero no tengo suerte y la consigue encerrar, junto con la Snitch. Todo esto ha sido una estúpida ocurrencia.

— Malfoy… —No me interesa lo que tenga que decirme así que intento irme, pero su mano en mi brazo me obliga a encontrarme cara a cara con él. — No me toques, Potter. — ¿Por qué no? — No te gustaría saber lo que podría ocurrir. —Para mi sorpresa (que no demuestro), Potter avanza hacia mí, y siento que sus ojos me estudian. Se acerca aún más y entonces siento su mirada en mis labios. ¿Qué se cree que está haciendo? — No estés tan seguro, Malfoy. —contesta, mientras vuelve a perforarme con la mirada—. No especificamos que pasaría con el perdedor ¿verdad?

Estoy incómodo y creo que lo está empezando a notar: está demasiado cerca. Potter no puede estar pensando lo que yo. Sería absurdo. Una locura. Sería…

— Podemos decidirlo ahora —¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Potter echa a andar hacia las gradas y yo le sigo. Mi escoba olvidada en el barro.

Este lugar, bajo los asientos, huele a hierba mojada y a madera; algo en ese olor me hace recordar mi niñez por un momento. Al siguiente, Potter se ha abalanzado sobre mí, aprisionándome contra una de las vigas que sujetan la estructura. Me acaba de dejar sin respiración, y no por la presión, sino por el modo en el que me está mirando.

— Potter, sabía que los Gryff… —No me deja terminar. Sus labios están en los míos, calientes, mojados por la lluvia. Olvido lo que iba a decir.


End file.
